Ma sixième année
by Mary Read Sev-fan
Summary: Voici harry pour sa sixième année! Mais avant la rentrée, le voila a lire un journal intime... Celui de son père. Il espère y comprendre de nombreuses choses. Bref, lisez quoi! lol
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenu dans:

Ma sixième année.

Harry à 16 ans, l'année précédente, il s'est encore une fois retrouvé face à voldemort, avait subit et fait subir le sortilège doloris et vu son parrain mourir. En rentrant chez les DURSLEY il trouva sur son lit une chouette ordinaire mais avec un paquet. Le paquet ouvert, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un petit carnet noir, c'était un journal intime.  
Il y avait un mot : « Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que tu voies qui était ton père à ton âge. Cela remonte à longtemps mais je pense qu'il t'aidera à comprendre certaines choses et surtout, certaines personne. Il manque trois mois de sa scolarité mais tu n'en auras pas besoin pour comprendre l'ensemble ». Rémus.  
Harry, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, caressa la couverture puis ouvrit le journal intime et se mit à lire.


	2. première quinzaine

Lundi 1er septembre :

Me voilà reparti pour une nouvelle année, comme tous les ans, j'arrive devant le pouddlard express avec mon meilleur ami, Sirius BLACK. Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il a quitté ses parents et que nous sommes réunis comme deux freres. Nous voici arrivés sur la voie 9 ¾ , il est 10H30 et le train part dans une demi-heure. Nous montons donc nous installer dans un compartiment vide, attendant nos deux autres amis, Rémus LUPIN et Peter PETTIGROW. Il est maintenant 10H45 et nous descendons du train pour dire aux revoir à mes parents. Ma mère nous serre dans ses bras et mon père nous donne simplement une poignée de main. Comme d'habitude. A ce moment là, j'aperçois ce cher lunard accompagné de peter qui s'approchent et nous étreignent tous les deux. Après un bref salut a mes parents, ils nous rejoignent sirius et moi dans le train. Il est 10H55.Nous attendons patiemment 11H puis le train s'ébranle. Après un dernier au revoir à mes parents, nous échangions un regard et nous savions d'or et déjà que l'année va être palpitante. Pas besoin de parler, un regard suffit, et nous voilà parti dans un fou-rire, nous racontant à tour de rôle nos vacances.  
Il est maintenant 18H, nous arrivons à la gare de pré au lard. Comme tous les ans, nous montons dans la même calèche et nous arpentons ainsi la longue allée amenant au château. Une fois a l'intérieur, nous retrouvons nos compatriotes de gryffondor, de poufsouffle, de serdaigle et, malheureusement…de serpentard. Nous nous dépêchons de nous installer à la table, attendant impatiemment le repas. Ce ne fut qu'après la répartition que je la vis. Mon cœur se remplit de joie et je murmurai : " Lily ". Elle était là, a l'autre bout de la table, moi qui l'avais cherché tout ce temps je la voyais. Mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais. Mais, Sirius, me donna un coup de coude et je comprit que dumbledore parlait. J'écoutais sans l'entendre son discours habituel, mes pensées dirigées vers une seule personne : Lily. A la fin du repas de bienvenu et des recommandations du directeur, il fut temps de monter se coucher. J'essaya en vain de l'approcher mais nous étions séparés par les 1ères années. Je monta donc au dortoir avec mes amis sans avoir pu lui parler, ni l'approcher, ni l'effleurer. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé.

Mardi 2 septembre :

Les cours commencent aujourd'hui, nous avons notre emploi du temps :

Lundi mardi mercredi jeudi vendredi

8-9 métamorphose botanique arithmancie potion soins aux créatures 9-10 Métamorphose botanique arithmancie potion magiques 10-11 potions histoire sortilèges dcfm métamorphose 11-12 potions de la magie sortilèges dcfm métamorphose 14-15 astronomie dcfm divination botanique sortilèges 15-16 astronomie dcfm divination botanique sortilèges

Je le regarde, enchanté, on a défense contre les forces du mal.  
Il est 16H, ma journée est terminée, et tous nos professeurs nous ont fait leur ennuyeux discours sur nos BUSE. J'ai croisé Lily, ainsi que son regard, mais elle a détourné la tète. Elle ne doit toujours pas m'avoir pardonné la blague que j'ai faite à ce cher servilus avant les grandes vacances. D'ailleurs, lui je ne l'ai pas revu, celui-là ! Lui qui a osé, même qu'une fois, la traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Dommage que je ne l'aie pas vu aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

Mercredi 3 septembre :

Aujourd'hui, la journée a été longue, bien que les cours soit toujours aussi simple. Les professeurs nous ont rappelé encore une fois l'importance des BUSE. Je hais décidément la divination mais j'ai choisi cette option et il est maintenant trop tard, au moins, j'ai pu mettre au point mon nouveau plan contre ce fouinard de severus. La chance fut d'ailleurs avec moi. Avec Sirius, nous avons pu le coincer au troisième étage. Peter en était enchanté, il sautait de joie pendant que nous lui appliquions de force plusieurs substances gluantes sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils changent de couleur et partent dans tous les sens notamment devant ses yeux. Remus nous regardait faire, du coin de l'œil, il lisait, comme à son habitude, mais ne put cacher un sourire de satisfaction en voyant severus se débattre comme un dément. Nous nous sommes bien amusés, mais quand Peter a jeté un sort pour que le mélange ne s'enlève plus, la substance se mit à coller ses cheveux et a les rendre plus qu'emmêler. A ce moment-là, notre professeur de métamorphose, mme Mc GONAGALL, arriva et demanda ce qui se passait. Je lui expliqua que nous étions en pleine discussion puis nous sommes partis. Severus ne pu même pas protester, la substance avait coulé sur son visage et il ne put ouvrir la bouche, les lèvres étant collées. On en a rit toute la soirée.

Jeudi 4 septembre :

Journée vide, Servilus ne s'est pas montré, on dit qu'il est à l'infirmerie, le pauvre! S'il savait à quel point je le hais, lui et ses habits noirs, sa passion pour les potions et surtout pour la magie noire. J'ai croisé trois fois Lily mais rien à faire, toujours aucun sourire.

Vendredi 5 septembre :

Journée magnifique, Lily m'a parlée en cours de botanique, elle voulait que je lui passe l'engrais ! Elle n'a pas sourit mais c'est déjà un bon début. Nous avons aussi appris que notre bien aimé servilus resterait une semaine à l'infirmerie grâce à notre substance, quel bonheur ! Une semaine sans lui.  
Cet après midi, à 16h, nous nous sommes réunis pour discuter de la façon dont nous allons pouvoir mener notre emploi du temps car il faut que nous nous entraînions à devenir des animagus pour ne pas laisser notre ami Remus seul. La pleine lune approche.

Samedi 6 septembre :

Marc ESPAGAN est venu me voir ce matin pour me dire que les séances de quidditch commençaient la semaine prochaine, le lundi, mercredi et vendredi soir, qu'il fallait que je me prépare, comme si j'en avais besoin.  
Nous avons essayé d'aller voir servilus mais mme POMFRESH a refusé de nous laisser passer, nous nous sommes donc juste contentés de lui envoyer un cadeau spécial avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Il a du l'ouvrir ou, on a du lui ouvrir car on entendit crier juste après. Le cadeau cachait en fait un gnome de jardin et apparemment il n'était pas content d'être la et avait du griffer ou mordre notre pauvre ami.

Dimanche 7 septembre :

Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes reposés, Remus avec ses livres, Sirius et moi jouant à nous désarmer, je gagnais assez souvent et Peter nous applaudissait à coté.  
Nous avons aussi décidé de poursuivre nos séances pour devenir des animagus le mardi et le jeudi soir.  
Lily, elle s'est enfermée toute la journée dans la bibliothèque et avec le temps qu'il faisait j'ai préféré suivre mes amis et profiter de ce beau temps.  
La pleine lune est imminente, c'est demain soir. Remus l'a senti et était légèrement nerveux.

Lundi 8 septembre :

1ère grande semaine, le professeur Mc gonagall nous fit faire des exercices d'une simplicité infantile et la potion était d'une simplicité risible à préparer. Seul l'astronomie a été longue, les planètes ne m'ont jamais rien apportées.  
J'ai réussi à parler à Lily, c'est fou comme je me sens petit et humble quand elle est près de moi. Mais la discussion ne fut pas longue, se limita à « salut, ça va », « moi oui… » et je rejoignis mes amis.  
La séance de quidditch fut courte, Marc ne nous donna que des instructions et nous avons fait juste faire un tour pour se réhabituer.  
A 18H, Remus s'en alla. Je le vis disparaître du dortoir sous le saule cogneur avec mme POMFRESH, le cœur serré de ne pouvoir l'accompagner.

Mardi 9 septembre :

Pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, je cherche une façon originale pour dire à Lily que je l'aime. Sirius, à coté de moi, ricane en me disant de laisser tomber, que ce n'est qu'une fille. Mais ce n'est pas qu'une fille, c'est Lily, et je l'aime.  
A 16H30, nous voilà dans la salle sur demande, essayant de nous changer en chien, pour Sirius, rat pour Peter et cerf pour moi. Nous y arrivames enfin, ce fut l'euphorie. Peter, lui, n'arrive toujours à rien, malgré nos efforts pour l'aider. Nous avons aussi décider de nous surnommer Patmol, pou Sirius, Queudver, pour Peter, Lunard pou Remus et Cornedrue pour moi. Remus, lui, nous regardait, fatigué de sa nuit précédente. Il nous quitta à 18H, la mine sombre, pour retourner sous le saule. L'expression de son visage nous motiva à travailler encore plus.

Mercredi 10 septembre :

Plus que deux jours avant le retour de Servilus, j'en frémis de bonheur. La séance de quidditch a été bien meilleure que lundi, et j'ai pu discrètement récupérer le vif d'or, mon fidèle jouet. On a joué avec tout le cours avec Sirius.  
Je sais qu'impressionner ne marche pas, elle est insensible à tout ce que je lui dis, et pourtant je ne lâcherais rien. Que faire ?

Jeudi 11 septembre :

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était passionnant comme d'habitude mais quelque chose m'a tracassé.  
Ce problème m'a embêté toute l'après midi même jusqu'à nos essais pour devenir animagus, j'ai tout loupé.  
En effet, si Lily me détestait vraiment, et si je n'ai vraiment aucun espoir, même taquiner severus ne me ferait plus plaisir. Pour une fois, je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je panique même, mais je ne peux en parler à mes amis, pas de ça ! J'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'elle me repousse, et si elle le fait devant tout le monde, à moi. J'ai peur qu'elle refuse, je dois la tester, savoir.

Vendredi 12 septembre :

Elle m'a sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle m'a sourit. Un bonheur indéfinissable m'a envahit. Je n'y croyais plus, je peux maintenant l'approcher sans avoir à supporter un regard noir, c'est magnifique.  
En plus, l'entraînement de quidditch s'est excellemment bien passé, Marc était époustouflé.  
Et, pour ajouter à mon bonheur, servilus est sorti de l'infirmerie, et la substance n'est pas totalement partie. Le mélange de plusieurs potion et la formule magique de Peter donne à ses cheveux l'impression d'être tout le temps gras. Toute l'école s'est moquée de lui, et Peter n'avait rarement parut si heureux, pour une fois, c'était le héros, vu que tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé.  
Ce fut la plus belle journée depuis la rentrée.

Samedi 13 septembre :

Ca y'est, c'est le week-end, nous voilà déjà bien encré dans cette nouvelle année. Les devoirs commencent a arriver.  
Avec patmol, nous avons emprunté des confiseries à la cuisine et sommes allés faire un tour à pré au lard. Chez zonko, nous avons acheté de nombreux articles que nous pourrons ensuite ensorceler et les avons caché dans le dortoir.  
Ensuite, avec lunard et queudver, nous sommes descendus profiter des derniers rayons de soleil car il se faisait tard. Nous avons aussi rencontré notre ami servilus, ou plutôt, il nous a suivit et a voulut me lancer un sort de croque-jambes alors que nous descendions les marches du hall, mais un élève a éternué près de lui et patmol l'a aperçu. Il lui a jeté le sortilège de défense impedimenta mais malheureusement le professeur flitwick est apparu à ce moment là, nous obligeant à partir, sans pour autant lui jeter un regard noir.  
Ce soir, quand tout les élèves du dortoir furent couchés, nous descendîmes tous les quatre dans la foret interdite ou nous réussir à capturer un botruc.  
En rentrant, nous tombâmes sur peeves qui se battait à coup d'encre avec servilo.  
Quand ce dernier nous vîmes, il nous jeta un regard méprisable plein de haine et partit dans la direction opposée. En chemin, cependant, il nous jeta un sortilège pour nous faire pousser des concombres sur le corps. Seul queudver, n'eu pas le réflexe de contrer le sortilège et je le vengeais en accrochant tète en bas servilo qui se débattit. Nous emmenâmes Peter a l'infirmerie avant d'aller nous coucher.

Dimanche 14 septembre :

Ce matin, nous nous levâmes très tôt et nous aperçûmes servilo, il était toujours suspendu et hurla de fureur quand il nous vit. Peeves avait du passer par la car sa robe était tachée de toute sorte de fruits et légumes. Nous nous éclipsâmes sans toutefois en rajouter, nous lui fîmes pousser des pustules énormes sur tout le corps (c'était dégueu à voir !). Nous avions à peine tourné a l'angle du mur que j'aperçu une tignasse rousse foncé au fond du couloir. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine mais je ne laissa rien paraître.  
Peter revint avec nous le midi, débarrassé des concombres et avec une soif de vengeance loin d'être étanchée, nous le consolâmes en racontant ce que nous avions vu le matin, en en rigolâmes toute la journée.

Dimanche 14 septembre :

Ce matin, nous nous levâmes très tôt et nous aperçûmes servilo, il était toujours suspendu et hurla de fureur quand il nous vit. Peeves avait du passer par la car sa robe était tachée de toute sorte de fruits et légumes. Nous nous éclipsâmes sans toutefois en rajouter, nous lui fîmes pousser des pustules énormes sur tout le corps (c'était dégueu à voir !). Nous avions à peine tourné a l'angle du mur que j'aperçu une tignasse rousse foncé au fond du couloir. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine mais je ne laissa rien paraître.  
Peter revint avec nous le midi, débarrassé des concombres et avec une soif de vengeance loin d'être étanchée, nous le consolâmes en racontant ce que nous avions vu le matin, en en rigolâmes toute la journée. 


	3. Fin du premier mois

Lundi 15 septembre :

Avant le cours de potions, patmol et moi suivîmes servilus et jetâmes dans son sac, le botruc pendant qu'il allait aux toilettes, le laissant devant sa cabine.  
Arrivé au cours de potions, il ouvrit son sac pour en retirer un livre et poussa un cri de douleur, le botruc venait de lui griffé à sang son bras, il s'en débarrassant en le projetant contre le mur de pierre et en l'écrasant. Le pauvre, le craquement de ses os me suivirent toute la journée. Mais nous étions débarrassés de lui pendant le cours de potions. On ne l'aperçut qu'au dîner, le bras plein de bandages.  
La séance de quidditch fut ennuyeuse, étant donné que le vif d'or était d'une simplicité enfantine a attraper.

Mardi 16 septembre :

Journée normale, tout simplement, nous n'avons même pas croiser servilus, c'est a croire qu'il nous évite.  
Aussi, Lily m'a regardé tout de cours de botanique, j'étais fou de joie. A coté de moi, Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient mort de rire mais je m'en moquais. Elle vint même me voir en fin de cours, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand elle m'a dit : « tu devrais faire attention ou tu vas, tu as des oreilles plus grandes que celle des elfes de maison ». Puis elle est partie. Je me suis tournée vers mes amis et je compris aussitôt la cause de leur fou-rire. Sirius m'avoua que je m'étais inconsciemment jeté le sort en rentrant en cours, lorsque j'ai marmonné des paroles en rentrant en cours, ce dont je ne me rappelais pas du tout.

Mercredi 17 septembre :

Nous passâmes une journée exécrable, notamment parce que ce s de servilo nous prit chacun notre tour en embuscade, nous faisant apparaître à tous dans le hall des oreilles géantes et nous faisant subir les railleries des autres élèves. C'est à ce moment la que je compris que c'était ce même sortilège qui m'avait frappé la veille en botanique. Apres être allé à l'infirmerie, nous jurâmes tous de nous venger, a part Remus qui insistait à dire que nous l'avions mérité, mais je sentis dans sa voix qu'il ne le pensait pas, et qu'il ne disait cela que parce qu'il était préfet.

Jeudi 18 septembre :

Pendant le cours de potion, durant lequel on travaillait sur une potion d'enflure spéciale, qui faisait, en plus de faire grossir les parties du corps, changeait la couleur de peau d'une personne constamment sans repos.  
Les cours de potions avaient lieu avec les serpentards, comme tous les ans et bien sur, snivelo était malheureusement présent. Avec Sirius, on a passé le cours à s'amuser à envoyé toutes sortes d'ingrédient dans son chaudron mais il parvenait toujours à annuler leurs effets. On a essayé de la changer en potion d'allégresse ou de somnolence ; on a même essayé le philtre d'amour mais, rien n'y fit. Alors, à la fin du cours, j'ai envoyé des pétards de chez zonko et sa potion lui explosa en plaine figure. C'était hilarant, avec son corps qui quintupla de volume (il fallut 10 minutes pour le faire sortir de la classe) et son teint qui passa par toutes les couleurs. Notre professeur de potion dut même le faire rouler dans le château car il ne tenait pas debout !  
Mais ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce que l'on peut lui infliger, voir sa tête m'est plus qu'insupportable.  
Queudver ne fit d'ailleurs aucun progrès pour devenir animagus, alors que moi et Sirius pouvons nous changer à volonté.

Vendredi 19 septembre :

Je ne trouva pas Lily dans le château, la seule chose qui s'est produite c'est la terrible erreur qu'a fait ce fayot de rogue, il est passé à cinq mètres de nous ! Ce qui était trop près à mon goût, alors je ne put m'empêcher de lui lancer :  
Alors servilus, on se promène ?  
Fous-moi la paix, me répondit cet abruti en cachant son livre.  
Sirius eu, au même moment, la même idée que moi :  
Accio livre ! nous criions à l'unisson Rend moi ça Potter, c'est bien trop intelligent pour toi. Et il a sorti sa baguette cet imbécile, en plus.  
expelliarmus, tenta t-il. Des élèves se rapprochèrent et je criai :  
Protego ! Impedimenta ! Le pauvre il a voltigé, sa baguette retombant hors de son atteinte, ensuite je l'ai ligoté d'un autre coup de baguette magique et j'ai pu lire son de quoi parlait son livre. Je fut dégoûté, il n'y avait que des sorts comme « comment démembrer vos adversaires » ou « listes des sorts les plus humiliants et les plus noirs .  
Je lui lança le livre d'un air méprisant. De la magie noire ! Je n'y croyais pas ! Pas dans l'école, devant tout le monde !  
Je ne te dis pas merci, Potter, un jour tu me payeras tout ça, je te le promets.  
Ce fut sa seconde erreur, je vidai son sac dans le parc, éparpillant ses affaires. Je pris le soin de lui délivrer les mains pour qu'il puisse attraper ses affaires, mais pas ses pieds. Nous avons bien rit, car dès qu'il s'apprêtait a prendre un cahier ou un stylo, il lui fallait le temps d'y arriver car ses pieds ligotés le faisait parfois tomber, nous l'éloignions ou lancions un sortilège cuisant a notre ami. Peter était euphorique et Remus nous regardait, amusé.

Samedi 20 septembre :

Nous avons vu sur le tableau que la prochaine sortie a pré au lard serait le mois prochain, ce qui nous enchantait mais ce que j'attendais le plus était le premier match de quidditch qui devait avoir lieu samedi prochain. Cette année, il est tôt, je trouve.

Il est 22H, mes compagnons dorment mais pas moi. On m'a offert ce carnet à Noël dernier et jamais auparavant je n'aurais pensé l'utiliser. Mais en ce moment j'écris dans, pourquoi ? Si j'ai un soucis, je peux parler à Sirius ou Remus. Pourquoi est ce que je sens cette force qui me pousse à écrire ? Ais je besoin d'immortaliser cette année plus qu'une autre ? Ais je besoin de me parler par l'intermédiaire de bouts de papiers ? Pourtant j'écris, j'écris tout depuis le début de l'année, mes désirs, mes plaisirs, mes soucis. Un jour peut être saurais-je le but de mon entreprise. En tout cas j'écris et j'ai l'impression de me vider le cœur, ça fait du bien, et Lily… me voilà encore à penser à elle, va t'elle m'aimer ? Je ne sais mais si quelqu'un tombe sur ce carnet et le lit… Lit ce que je pense… Lit ma vie… Mes angoisses… Se serait dur à accepter Car il est… MOI. Mais je ne peux pas non plus l'abandonner, pas maintenant.

Dimanche 21 septembre :

La journée fut paisible. Nous nous sommes promenés, et Lupin nous a fait part que le devoir de métamorphose approchait, ce dont je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout.  
Nous n'avons croisé aucun ami particulier, juste quelques élèves de notre maison. En effet, nous avions décidé de passer la journée près des serres, ou peu d'élèves allaient et nous pûmes entrer dans la serre numéro 4 qui nous est interdite en forçant la porte.  
En entrant nous ne vîmes rien de particulier mais tout s'enlisa lorsqu'une des plantes attrapa la jambe de Remus. Nous ne la connaissions pas et dûmes utiliser de nombreux sortilèges avant de trouver le bon : un sortilège de réduction. A ce moment la plante émit un horrible bruit de succion et d'autres plantes la rejoignirent. Malheureusement, elle devait être nocive car la jambe de lunard prit une teinte verdâtre et gonfla. Il avait mal mais les plantes nous bloquaient le passage. Apres un combat acharné entre nos sortilèges de réduction et les coups des plantes frappés avec leurs tentacules, nous pûmes enfin sortir de la serre. Nous étions légèrement amochés et exténués mais tout allait bien, contrairement aux qui, de toute évidence et s'entretuaient maintenant. Nous nous dépêchions d'aller à l'infirmerie emmener Lunard et queudver qui s'était bêtement fait surprendre par une des plantes. Heureusement, mme POMFRESH ne pose pas beaucoup de question et nos deux amis furent sortis le soir même. Sirius et moi avons soigné nos égratignures qui ne saignaient quasiment plus avec de l'essence de murlap, très utile pour ce genre de blessure.  
Bref, une journée paisible.

Lundi 22 septembre :

Pendant le cours d'astronomie, avec Sirius, on a taquiné Remus mais il a vite râlé et, pour le coup nous nous sommes rabattus sur le reste de la classe. Notre professeur nous montraient les planètes sur un énorme écran, et, avec Sirius, on s'amusait à les faire bouger ou faire apparaître deux plutons… Mais on s'est fait choper et on s'est fait viré du cours avec deux jours de retenues, ça commençait déjà. Nous sommes donc remontés au dortoir, stupéfixiant les quelques premières de serpentards que nous avons croisé. Nous avons retrouvé Peter et Remus au repas, mais je ne leur aie pas trop parlé car j'avais entraînement de quidditch. J'ai cependant retrouvé Sirius après et il m'a dit qu'après notre départ de la salle, nos deux acolytes avaient continué de faire bouger les planètes, mais beaucoup plus discrètement.

Mardi 23 septembre :

Ce matin, le professeur Mc GONAGALL est venue nous annoncer que notre retenue avait lieu jeudi et vendredi soir, à partir de 20H.  
En botanique, j'ai vu Lily et surtout, elle m'a regardé : J'ai croisé son regard, je lui ai fais... un sourire et… elle… me la…RENDU ! J'étais tellement heureux que je n'ai pas vu que j'écrasais mon frelard (petit animal genre scarabée mais servant d'engrais) ! Sirius me le fis remarquer, mais c'était trop tard, le liquide dont il était remplit me coula sur les doigts. Et ce liquide a un effet particulier sur la peau : elle ternit et devient très sèche, trop sèche meme. Je dus quitter le cours et aller à l'infirmerie pour que mme POMFRESH répare les dégâts.  
On a aussi surprit Servilo qui nous suivait et devait préparer quelque chose, nous nous en sommes débarrassés en ensorcelant sa robe pour qu'elle se relève et s'obstine à cacher sa monstrueuse tête. Il courut ainsi dans tout le château en essayant de l'enlevé et se prit beaucoup de piliers. Bien fait pour lui, il n'a pas à s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de nous.  
Peter n'a toujours pas réussi à se métamorphosé mais des moustaches lui sont apparus sur la figure, ce qui était signe de progrès.

Mercredi 24 septembre :

En divination, nous avons fait de nombreuses prédictions issues des boules de cristal mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas été convaincue. Pas étonnant, Sirius a dit qu'il voyait un visage horrible, avec deux cercles gigantesques de chaque cotés avec des cheveux qui ressemblaient plus à de la paille séchée teinte en rouge. Il a mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de la prof ! Moi, j'ai aussi essayé mais j'ai cru voir une sorte d'oiseau qui planait sur de nombreuses têtes et déversait sur eux ses excréments par la même occasion. Elle m'a lancé un regard sévère avant de s'éloigner voir d'autres élèves. J'ensorcelai sa robe mais je m'interrompis lorsque je croisa le regard de Remus qui me faisait comprendre que j'en avais assez fait ces derniers jours. Je lança un regard furtif a Sirius qui me dit que Remus n'avait pas entièrement tort mais son regard le contredisait. Je laissa donc retomber sa robe de sorcier doucement avant de retourner à ma boule de cristal. Mais dans ce geste, j'ai furtivement vu Lily et je fus persuadé qu'elle me regardait un instant auparavant.

Jeudi 25 septembre :

La journée fut très ennuyeuse mais le pire était à venir : la retenue !  
Nous dûmes repousser notre leçon pour devenir des animagus et quand j'intercepta Marc ESPAGAN pour lui dire que j'étais en retenue le lendemain soir et que donc, je ne pourrais assister à la séance d'entraînement, il poussa un profond soupir et me dit : « Tu trouve toujours le moyen de te faire coller lorsqu'il ne faut pas ! Samedi on joue contre poufsouffle, tu as intérêt d'être en forme ! »  
Sirius et moi avons fait notre retenue séparés, pour changer ! Lui m'a dit qu'il était allé nettoyer les coupes et les écussons de la salle des trophées et moi je dut récurer tous les chaudrons des cachots, dont tout ceux de notre classe qu'on avait discrètement salit exprès pour faire rager Rusard. Mais la retenue fut moins ennuyeuse qu'elle ne le paraît. En effet, nous avons, avec Sirius créés un système pour se parler : Des miroirs ensorcelés. On riait pendant des heures en même temps qu'on travaillait. On ne pouvait même pas appeler cela travailler car Rusard venait nous guetter chacun notre tour et, le temps qu'il fasse le chemin et qu'il observait l'autre, nous utilisions nos baguettes magiques pour nettoyer et la carte du maraudeur pour savoir ou il était. D'ailleurs, on devrait le remercier, il nous a ainsi apprit à ses dépends nombre de passages secrets du château.

Vendredi 26 septembre :

Nous croisâmes snivelli, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, le professeur flitwick était apparu à l'angle du couloir et se dirigeait vers nous. J'entendis murmurer servillus : « alors Potter, on passe des mauvaises soirées ? Fais gaffe, tu sens encore le produit nettoyant de Rusard et Lily n'aime sûrement pas ce genre de parfum. » Avant qu'on ne puisse répliquer, flitwick était à notre hauteur et je ne pus que le regarder s'éloigner, réjoui, avec une terrible envi de le tuer. Je devais malheureusement chasser cette idée de ma tête.  
La retenue du soir fut aussi plaisante : Sirius dut nettoyer toute la grande salle et moi le hall. Rusard ayant beaucoup moins de trajet à faire entre nous deux, nous ne pûmes nous parler un certain temps mais je réussis à convaincre Peeves de mettre le bazar dans le couloir des enchantements. Il se hâta d'obéir, avec la promesse que je lui fournisse dix kilos de bombabouses en rentrant du prochain séjour à pré au lard. Rusard, furieux, se hâta d'y aller et, d'un coup de baguette magique on ensorcela les balais et autres ustensiles pour tout faire à notre place. A son retour, tout essoufflé, on put enfin aller se coucher.

Samedi 27 septembre :

Ca y'est le jour est arrivé, c'est aujourd'hui que débute réellement la saison de quidditch. J'arrive sur le terrain, l'équipe de poufsouffle est en face de nous. Les deux capitaines se serrent la main, et moins d'une minute après, c'est parti ! Je m'envole et vois l'attrapeur adverse, qui commence déjà à chercher le vif d'or, le pauvre, dans cinq minute il sera dégouté (c'est ce que j'ai pensé). Au bout de cinq minutes, gryffondor gagne 80 à 50, c'est assez serré, je me mets pour de bon à la recherche du vif d'or, mais je ne le vois pas. L'autre attrapeur non plus. J'entends hurler, je jette un coup et nous menons 90 à 50. Tout à coup je le vois, près des buts adverse et je fonce dessus, l'attrapeur adverse ne parvient pas a me rattraper et j'attrape le vif d'or.

Dimanche 28 septembre :

Ce samedi, nous ne sommes pas retournés dans la serre numéro 4, mais nous sommes aller nous amuser avec le calmar géant, gentil démon du lac de pouddlard, très très gentil mais qui s'énerve dès que l'on récupère sa sorte de poison, tout noir. Et c'est ce que l'on fit, il n'était pas content et Hagrid apparut en courant pour le calmer. Il nous a pourchassé mais nous avions déjà atteint le hall d'entrée et la foule qui s'y pressait, sortant du déjeuner. Mais il nous le fallait, on voulait expérimenter ses effets sur snivelli, mais on ne savait pas comment le lui faire avaler. De force nous semblait, à Patmol, Queudver et moi une excellente idée. Lunard était, lui, plus réservé sur ce sujet et l'on prit l'absence de réponse pour un oui. On a malheureusement pas croiser son chemin mais on est patient, on le chopera bien un jour.  
Ce soir, nous avons encore aidé Peter à devenir un animagus, il avait encore du mal mais avait considérablement progressé : en plus des moustaches, la queue du rat lui avait poussée.

Dimanche 28 septembre :

Ce samedi, nous ne sommes pas retournés dans la serre numéro 4, mais nous sommes aller nous amuser avec le calmar géant, gentil démon du lac de pouddlard, très très gentil mais qui s'énerve dès que l'on récupère sa sorte de poison, tout noir. Et c'est ce que l'on fit, il n'était pas content et Hagrid apparut en courant pour le calmer. Il nous a pourchassé mais nous avions déjà atteint le hall d'entrée et la foule qui s'y pressait, sortant du déjeuner. Mais il nous le fallait, on voulait expérimenter ses effets sur snivelli, mais on ne savait pas comment le lui faire avaler. De force nous semblait, à Patmol, Queudver et moi une excellente idée. Lunard était, lui, plus réservé sur ce sujet et l'on prit l'absence de réponse pour un oui. On a malheureusement pas croiser son chemin mais on est patient, on le chopera bien un jour.  
Ce soir, nous avons encore aidé Peter à devenir un animagus, il avait encore du mal mais avait considérablement progressé : en plus des moustaches, la queue du rat lui avait poussée. 


	4. début du deuxième mois

Lundi 29 septembre :

On l'a cherché dans tout le collège avant de le trouver, sous un arbre, en train de lire, comme à son habitude, un de ses ouvrages douteux.  
On a été gentil on l'a interpellé :  
salut ! snivelli. Alors, tu lis encore un de ces affreux livres.  
Potter ! Pour changer… Encore là, sale morveux prétentieux et sans talent.  
tarentallegra, on s'écria Sirius et moi.  
Ses jambes se mirent à danser sans s'arrêter, mais il resta lucide et marmonna une formule incompréhensible. Sirius s'écroula par terre, le souffle coupé, se tenant le ventre.  
Expelliarmus ! Je m'exclama alors. Snivelli fit un vol plané et je le ligota d'un coup de baguette magique mais en le laissant debout, les pieds légèrement décollés du sol. Sirius était toujours au sol.  
Finite incantatem.  
Je m'avançais vers lui mais Sirius se releva :  
Laisse moi le faire ! rugissa t-il Un bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà rassemblé et regardait la scène. Sirius fit avaler la substance noire à snivelli, et il se produisit quelque chose de bizarre : il s'éleva un peu plus et commença à suffoquer. Puis il s'effondra au sol, se tenant le ventre et hurlant comme un dément. Tout les élèves riaient et un prof finit par arriver ; pas de chance ce fut Mc GONAGALL qui dit d'un ton sans réplique :  
tout les deux ! (Elle nous montra du doigt) vous etes collés pour deux autres journées, filez maintenant et que je ne vous revoie plus !  
Aidée par un élève de serpentard, elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passa, mais on m'a dit ne fin de journée que ses boyaux avaient en partie fondus !

Mardi 30 septembre :

En effet, ce fut confirmé aujourd'hui, ses boyaux avaient bien en partie fondus ! le pauvre… Je fut BOULEVERSE de l'apprendre.  
Le professeur Mc GONAGALL nous appris que nos heures de colles était lundi et mardi prochain, une mauvaise nouvelles… mais on s'en moquait !  
Nous fimes encore une séance pour devenir des animagus et Peter avait presque réussi, il était à moitié transformé, ça faisait quelque chose d'horrible et c'était meme pas descrptible, tellement c'était… bizarre.

Mercredi 1er octobre :

Un mois est passé, déjà ! Je ne l'ai pas vu passé, mais en y repensant, il s'est déjà produit certaines choses même si je suis assez déçu de ne pas m'être rapproché beaucoup de Lily. Cette même Lily qui hante mon corps, mon esprit, qui occupe mes pensées, j'en arrive même à oublier ou je suis, avec qui je suis et qui je suis… Car quand elle est là, je ne suis plus rien, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui :  
Je m'amusais à lancer des sorts sur tous les insectes et élèves qui passaient à proximité de moi, ça nous amusait, Patmol et moi. Mais quand elle est apparut, j'ai tout de suite arrêté et je l'ai regardé passer, la bouche mi-ouverte, avec une sensation proche de l'extase. Mais pourquoi me rejette t-elle ? Pourquoi m'ignore t-elle ? Devrais-je dire… Car c'est ce qu'elle fait et l'ignorance ainsi que le dédain pour une personne peuvent lui faire plus de mal que les insultes franches et ouvertes. Je l'apprends à mes dépends, et faire des bêtises, ce que je veux ne m'enchante même pas, car elle est loin de moi. Si je dois faire ce sacrifice, je le ferais ; car je l'aime, et, je le sais, je le sens, elle est la femme e ma vie… Aaaahhh, Lily, reine de mes nuis, ange de ma vie… Me revoilà dans mes pensées et je me demande encore pourquoi j'écris dans ce carnet… Et en même temps, il me soulage, c'est un confident qui ne peut se confier et dont le silence m'est plus plaisant que les sarcasmes dont j'aurais été victime si je m'étais confié à Sirius. Pourtant, il sait que je l'aime mais ne doit pas se rendre compte que cet amour à allumer en moi un feu, un feu qui ne peut s'éteindre et mon but, à présent, est de la séduire, coûte que coûte !

Jeudi 2 octobre :

Aujourd'hui, tout m'est passé par dessus, j'étais encore dans mes pensées…  
Ce soir, nous avons enfin réussi ! Peter pouvait se changer à volonté en rat. Nous l'annonçames a Remus qui fut enchanté, il n'allait plus être seul les soirs de pleine lune ! Pleine lune qui approche dangereusement d'ailleurs J'ai croisé Lily et lui ai dit bonjour, elle m'a répondu et je lui ai glissé un mot dans son sac en même temps :  
« Lily, ne devrions nous pas faire la paix, non ? J'en ai marre, qu'on se fasse la gueule et surtout qu'on s'ignore à ce point. Nous sommes quand même dans la même maison et dans la même classe, des liens devraient se former, pas se couper. Qu'en penses tu ? et réponds moi vite.  
James »

Vendredi 3 octobre :

Lily m'a répondu : « je suis d'accord, faisont la paix. » Un peu mince mais tant pis, c'est déjà ça. La journée est passée on ne peut plus vite et bizarrement, il n'y a eu aucune trace de servillus, personne ne l'a vu en dehors des cours.  
Cette nuit, nous avons décidé d'aller faire un tour du coté de la forêt, et même nous y sommes entrés. Nous avons rencontré les centaures mais ils ne sont vraiment pas causant. Au retour, il devait être trois heures du matin, nous rentrons. Mais nous ne pûmes arriver au château, même pas au parc ! Du moins pas tout de suite. A la lisière de la forêt, nous tombâmes dans un piège, un piège sadique à cause duquel nous sommes resté dehors une demi-heure de plus. Nous fumes emprisonné dans une énorme boule pour hamsters moldus et nous dûmes roulé pendant vingt minutes jusqu'au saule cogneur. Là, le saule cogneur nous a à son insu, libéré de la boule en l'envoyant valser contre le mur du château et en la faisant exploser par la même occasion.  
Nous sommes donc montés nous coucher.  
En me glissant dans mes draps, je sentis une odeur pestilentielle mais tant pis ce ne devaient pas être grand chose, juste une de mes amis qui avaient du lacher un pet discret.

Samedi 4 octobre :

Le SALAUD !  
Me suis-je écrié ce matin. Le SALAUD !  
La puanteur était telle le matin dans le dortoir qu'elle nous a suivi toute la journée, cinq putois avaient été glissé dans le dortoir cette nuit et je sais qui en est à l'origine : servilo ! Je vais le tuer, c'est décidé, il va payer, le collège nous a mis en autarcie, tellement c'était immonde, et personne n'a réussi à faire partir l'odeur, nous dûmes affronter sev :  
Alors Potter, c'est un tout nouveau parfum ? C'est à tomber.  
Tais toi servilo ! Tu veux pas que je m'énerve.  
Oooohhh ! Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me souffler à la gueule ? Il me dévisagea férocement.  
Je sortis ma baguette, Sirius aussi et le menaça :  
Encore un mot servillus et je te ferais regretter être venu au monde.  
Et là, ce salaud fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire : partir. Il m'avait mis hors de moi et il était parti ! Je n'avais plus personne pour passer mes nerfs…  
Ce fut la pire journée depuis longtemps, mon état de fureur ne me quitta pas de la journée.

Dimanche 5 octobre :

L'odeur était toujours là malgré les nombreux bains de la veille et je n'ai toujours pas décoléré de la journée. Celle-ci à d'ailleurs encore mal commencé, au réveil, la chambre était dévastée et quelque chose me léchait le visage. Je croyais que c'était une blague de Sirius mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris le dortoir dévasté par… un niffleur !  
Quelqu'un, et je suis sur de son identité, avait glissé un niffleur dans le dortoir, ma haine s'étends. Tout le dortoir était dévasté, les cours à moitié mangé…  
Nous ne le croisâmes malheureusement pas et je craignis qu'il prépare encore quelque chose.  
Ceci ne nous préoccupa trop car demain, c'était la pleine lune…

Lundi 6 octobre :

J'ai croisé Lily et on a parlé de tout et de rien, pour changer ! Mais je ne pu empêcher mon cœur de battre à tout rompre. C'était merveilleux !  
Des qu'elle eu prit congé de moi, je cherchai serlilo mais ne le trouva toujours pas ; Il allait me le payer !  
A 18H, nous vîmes Remus partir avec Mme POMFRESH et nous ne pûmes le suivre. Il nous fallut aller faire notre retenue qui se déroula à merveille. Nous rejoignîmes Peter, qui, sous sa forme de rat, actionna, la racine et nous arrivâmes au bout du tunnel, ou nous vîmes un Remus totalement transformé et défiguré. Nous passâmes la plus grande partie de la nuit avec lui à faire les fous dans la cabane !  
Quand nous rentrâmes au château, à l'aube, nous nous précipitâmes dans notre lit, savourant et repensant à notre soirée

Mardi 7 octobre :

Etant donné que nous avions peu dormi, nous avons eu la tète dans le c toute la journée, Quel bonheur !  
J'en oubliais même servillus, mais tout me revins à l'esprit quand je l'aperçut près du lac en train de lire un de ses nombreux livres.  
Accius livre, m'écriais-je.  
Il se retourna aussitôt, et se mit à hurler :  
Potter, rends-moi ça, ton esprit si peu éclairé n'y comprendrait rien.  
Tout le monde venait de se retourner ce qui me réjouit. Je lança un expelliarmus et il s'en alla atterrir dans le lac et dès qu'il essayait d'en sortir nous le reprojettions à tour de rôle Sirius et moi. Malheureusement Lily est arrivée et repartie dans une colère noire après nous avoir engueulé chacun notre tour. Sirius voulu répliquer mais je le fit taire en lui écrasant les pieds et je partis à la de Lily après l'avoir envoyé une nouvelle fois voler dans le lac.  
Elle ne voulu m'adresser la parole et je du abandonner lorsqu'elle me menaça de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ou pire, a sainte mangouste, en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Je remontai donc dans le dortoir sans parler à mes amis.  
Ce soir, il y eu aussi la retenue, je la fit toujours désespéré sans répondre à Sirius qui me harcelait avec le miroir.

Mercredi 8 octobre :

Encore une fois je me fis, avec Sirius, viré du cours de divination mais on s'en moquait, du moins, surtout moi, ce qui s'était passé hier n'était pas encore dissipé.  
Nous ne croisâmes pas servilo et nous le soupçonnâmes de préparer une de ces potions ou livre un de ces nombreux livres et je le maudis à voix haute ce qui fit rire Sirius de m'entendre ainsi parler tout seul. Nous en avons profité pour ravager, avec l'aide de peeves, une partie du château avant d'aller faire un tour du coté de la foret interdite. Sans hésiter nous rentrâmes dedans, le sourire aux lèvres mais quelqu'un, dont nous n'ignorons pas l'identité car seul lui pouvait faire ça, nous avait dénoncé et Hagrid du nous ramener, hors de lui. Nous nous fîmes engueulé et par miracle, nous avons échappé à une retenue.

Jeudi 9 octobre :

Je l'ai trouvé et je lui ai fais subir d'atroces souffrances, Sirius et moi nous sommes arrêter que lorsqu'il est tombé évanoui. Nous sommes ensuite partis, le laissant souffrir en paix et satisfait. Enfin une bonne chose, ça faisait longtemps.

Vendredi 10 octobre :

Nous y sommes allés un peu trop fort, Snape était à l'infirmerie et blessé gravement, ils avaient même hésité à l'envoyer à sainte mangouste et quand ils l'ont retrouvé, il était secoué de spasmes et au bord du chaos. Mais il était vivant et nous allons pouvoir continuer à sa sortie de lui infliger une leçon. Aussi, on a apprit que ce n'était pas lui qui nous avait dénoncé mais une élève de serdaigle. J'ai d'ailleurs eu, quelques secondes pitié de servillus.  
Je m'en voulais mais mon orgueil me disait qu'il l'avait mérité… mais on a failli le tuer ! Nous ne pûmes aller le voir à l'infirmerie, ce qui ne me chagrinai pas le moins du monde, je voulais juste l'achever mais ça attendra.  
Je chassa cette idée en me disant que la guerre n'était pas finie et que c'était tant mieux.  
Aussi, la journée à pré au lard approchait c'est samedi prochain ! Quel bonheur !

Samedi 11 octobre :

Cool, c'est le week-end, plus qu'une semaine avant d'aller à pré au lard. Nous avons stupéfixié l'élève de serdaigle avant de la jeter dans une vieille armoire, comme ça, on était vengé.  
Servilo est toujours à l'infirmerie et Lily refuse toujours de me parler ; je décide de lui écrire à nouveau une lettre :  
« Cher Lily, je me suis laissé emporté, je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas, il nous avait provoqué, tu sais bien qu'on attaque pas les gens pour rien quand même fais-moi confiance, je vais faire de mon mieux pour me contrôler et ne plus jamais le toucher. Pardonne-moi encore. » Je ne pensais pas ce que je venais de dire mais elle, pouvais le croire et si des promesses superflues pouvaient me permettre de la récupérer, du moins comme ami, cela serait merveilleux.

Dimanche 12 octobre :

Aucune, réponse. Et si elle ne veut pas me répondre, je fais comment.  
Juste après le repas, je cours dans les couloirs pour la retrouver et enfin je la vois. Apres avoir couru un quart d'heure dans le château je l'aperçois dans le couloir des enchantements. Je lui cours après mais arrivé au bout du couloir je ne vois plus personne. Elle a disparu !  
Je n'ai pas fait part de cet événement a Sirius mais je lui ai raconté comment j'ai surpris rogue qui lisait en marchant -pour changer. J'ai craqué son sac et répandu ses affaires un peu partout et avant qu'il n'ai pu me jeter un sort, je l'ai tout simplement stupéfixié-ce dont je regrette énormément (mdr.) 


	5. Octobre en entier!

Voilà la suite, la fin du mois d'octobre…

Bonne lecture a tous, et si vous aimes, ou même si vous n'aimez pas, j'aimerais le savoir ;)

Merci beaucoup d'avance !

Lundi 13 octobre :

Ca y'est, le week-end est terminé… Les cours reprennent, les devoirs aussi. Mais nous nous en moquons, seul l'entraînement de Quidditch compte pour moi. Et Lily bien sur ! Mais elle, m'ignore pour le moment. Je vais pouvoir me défouler. En effet, j'en ai bien besoin. Lily m'a ignoré toute la journée et pourtant j'ai enfin reçu une réponse. Elle me disait que je poussais trop loin le bouchon et qu'elle finirait par m'appeler Maurice, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. En allant au terrain de Quidditch, j'ai rencontré, encore une fois, servilo. Il s'est arrêté a coté de moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et il me fit un sourire narquois.

Alors Potter, Evans te rejette toujours ? Peut être devrais tu lui présenter un peu Sirius, je suis sure qu'elle t'apprécierais, ne serait ce que pour tes cheveux si bien coiffés. Toujours le vent en poupe n'est ce pas, mais j'ai l'impression que cela l'est plus devant elle… D'ailleurs, tu devrais tenter ta chance, vous iriez si bien ensemble : sang-de-bourbe et Mr James Potter, le si beau, le si grand, le tant aimé Potter, du moins, par lui même. Evans doit vraiment aimer les narcissiques.

En parlant de cheveux, tu peux parler avec tes cheveux gras. Tu n'as toujours pas trouver le moyen de changer cela à ce que je vois. Et ne parle pas de Lily sans la connaître, elle vaut mille fois mieux que toi, et tu le sais très bien.

Etonnamment, je le vis sourire.

Mais toi tu n'as pas eu l'honneur de l'entendre parler de toi dans ton dos Potter. C'est assez amusant le nombre de bétises qu'elle a pu dire en quelques minutes. Sur ce, bon entraînement.

Servilo me laissa la, planté, je n'ai même pas réagit, je l'ai laissé m'humilier sans rien dire. Et que savait il ? Que savait il de plus que moi ? Il devait me faire marcher, mais le doute m'assaille, et si c'était vrai. Je retournai instinctivement au dortoir lorsque je m'apperçut que je devais être sur le terrain. Je m'y précipita donc et me fit réprimander par Marc. Je montai donc sur mon balai en l'ignorant pendant qu'il lachait le vif d'or, vif d'or que j'attrapa en quelques instants. Je ne le lacha pas et retourna avec au dortoir. Je ne m'en apperçut que la bas et donc me mit a jouer devant les regards inquiets de Sirius et de Remus.

Mardi 14 octobre :

En premier, j'ai croisé servilo avec… Une fille ! Quel choc… Je me dois d'éclaircir cela. J'ai ensuite croisé Lily, elle me jeta un regard tendre avant de s'apercevoir que je la regardais et de durcir son visage. Je soupira et trébucha. Sirius ricana et, avec Rémus, m'aida à sortir ma jambe de la marche cassée. Grrr, quand est ce qu'ils allaient la changer celle la !

Alors James, tu me semble légèrement à l'Ouest ces derniers temps… Commença Sirius.

Oui, ajouta Remus, il y a même de l'amour dans l'air je dirais.

Ah bon ? Ou ça ? demanda Peter. Je ne vois jamais rien moi.

Nous soupirâmes tout les trois, regardant avec pitié Peter. Je me demanderais toujours si il fait exprès d'être ainsi…

Et tu ne comprends jamais rien non plus Pettigrow…

Cette voix, je la connaissais par cœur…

Severus, quelle bonne surprise !

Tiens James, du nouveau avec Evans peut être ?

Je voyais sa main dans sa poche, je soupçonnais la présence d'une baguette magique lorsqu'il en sortit un parchemin. Prenant une voix aigue, il lut :

« James, c'est Lily, je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que j'ai beau t'ignorer, je ne peux m'empêcher en réalité de te regarder. Certes tu frimes beaucoup mais je t'ai… »

Tais toi Servilus ! Enrageais-je. Donne moi ce papier ou nous allons le prendre par la force. A ce moment, le professeur Dumbledore apparut.

Bonjour. Encore en train de vous chamailler vous tous.

Servilo nous lança un regard moqueur puis lança, avant de prendre congé :

Je leur disais simplement qu'il avait eu tord de piéger la gargouille qui garde l'entrée de votre bureau avec de la glue perpétuelle…

Puis il partit. Le professeur Dumbledore nous regarda un par un.

Professeur, nous n'avons rien… commença Sirius.

Je ne veux rien entendre. Je pensais que c'était Peeves mais vous me décevez grandement. Tous !

Sur ces mots, il prit congé et nous laissa tous étonné et en colère. Mais le pire, c'était moi. Servilo ! Il avait tout manigancé ! Et il avait volé cette lettre avant qu'elle ne m'arrive, je le savais, c'est bien l'écriture de Lily.

Mercredi 15 octobre :Di

J'ai croisé Lily et elle m'a franchement sourit, ce qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je n'ai d'ailleurs encore pas vu la marche a évité et ma jambe s'y est enfoncée ! Heureusement Sirius et Remus m'ont aidé à m'en sortir et nous sommes allés manger.  
Nous n'avons pas vu servillus et je me demande si, je n'ai pas rêvé ce que j'ai vu ! Comment une fille peut elle aimer un homme comme… comme lui ?  
Je dois m'en assurer, j'ai donc pris la cape d'invisibilité quand mes amis dormaient et je suis descendu dans les donjons, grâce à la carte du maraudeur, je suis rentré dans la salle commune des serpentard et après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence entre lui et moi, j'utilisa un peu de véritasérum. Dormant, il me dévoila qu'il avait vraiment une copine mais qu'il allait la quitter, il se vengerait du coup qu'elle lui a fait…Je ne pu savoir quel coup car un des élève du dortoir émit un ronflement sonore, le réveillant. Je l'entendis râler et d'un coup il arracha ma cape ! Je vis avec horreur qu'il m'avait découvert et l'entendis crier. Heureusement, le sortilège faisait toujours effet et personne ne nous entendis. Je lui lança un « petrificus totalus » avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et remonta en courant au dortoir. Je l'avais donc réveillé en lui faisant respirer le véritasérum… ou alors, il ne dormait pas…

Jeudi 16 octobre :

En allant déjeuner, je tomba dans les escaliers, je crus que je m'étais pris un quelconque objet dans les pieds lorsque j'aperçu la personne que je voulais le moins voir :  
servillus…, je souffla  
Oui, Potter, c'est moi. Tu t'es pris les pieds dans les pieds ? comme c'est bête, hier la marche et aujourd'hui tu ne sais plus comment on marche…  
je voulus lui lancer un sort mais ma baguette était tombée de ma poche et il en profita :  
On fait moins le malin sans ses petits copains et sa baguette, non ?  
Qu'as tu fais de Sirius, de Remus et de Peter ? je m'énerva  
ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont juste du mal à avancer à trois…  
Sur ce, il s'en alla, je croyais qu'il n'avait rien fait mais je resta cloué au sol, il m'avait collé au sol ! Je compris bientôt ce qu'il voulait dire par « avancer à trois », mes compagnons arrivaient tous collés les uns aux autres ! La situation aurait été risible si l'auteur n'en était pas servilo et que les victimes n'étaient pas nous ! Je fut décollé que le midi, les professeurs ne passant jamais dans le couloir, mais les serpentards oui ! Ils en profitèrent pour se servir de nous comme paillassons.

Vendredi 17 octobre :

Je trouvai la fille avec qui était servilo et je lui demanda depuis quand elle sortait avec l'autre. Elle répondit que c'était fini, les larmes aux yeux et m'insulta de tous les noms, m'accusant de cela. Enervé de ne pas avoir de réponse précise et, surtout car j'avais besoin de me distraire, je lui lança un sort de désorientation, ce qui l'empêchait de faire la différence entre les portes et les murs, elle se cogna donc un peu partout et descendit les escaliers ou elle atterrit toute amochée, je taillai sa tunique au plus court, cachant juste l'intimité et les 10cm qui l'entouraient, la laissant ainsi devant tout le monde, presque inconsciente.  
Je remonta légèrement plus calme au dortoir ou je fut accueillis par mc gonagall, j'avais été dénoncé. Je nia tout et comme l'élève n'était pas en état de parler, elle était plus que choquée, je m'en sortis juste avec une retenu pour lundi prochain.

Samedi 18 octobre :

Ca y'est nous allons à pré au lard. Nous avons fait nos provisions de toutes sortes d'objet très utiles et nous rentrâmes plus tôt que les autres pour aller faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, et aller chercher quelques plantes et discuter avec les centaures. Nous y aperçûmes servillus mais que de loin et nous pûmes le rattraper, même en débroussaillant avec notre baguette ! Nous le vîmes monter sur une sorte de créature invisible et disparaître. En cherchant à la bibliothèque, on a découvert que c'était des sombrals et que donc, severus avait vu quelqu'un mourir. Mais, je viens d'écrire severus… Aurais je pitié de lui ? Non, impossible ce n'est qu'un sale petit c. Et il connaissait leur existence, pas étonnant d'ailleurs, ces créatures sont malsaines et pleines de magie noire, ce sont les créatures du sang et du chaos !  
Je me suis couché plus tard que les autres ce soir, en effet, j'ai attendu qu'ils dorment et je suis allé faire un tour dans le château, tour très enrichissant car servilo lui aussi était hors du lit. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais notre rencontre fut, comme qui dirait explosive ! Je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas si mauvais duelliste car nous nous sommes battus une grande partie de la nuit et aucun n'en sortit vainqueur car j'étais bloqué dans une cage et lui contre le mur, je dirais même dans le mur et nous nous sommes désarmés en même temps sans pouvoir attraper nos baguettes, nous dûmes attendre l'aube pour être libéré par Mr le directeur après avoir été retrouver par Argus RUSARD et avoir écopé d'une retenue chacun.

Dimanche 19 octobre :

Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé entre moi et l'autre mais je savais que cela ne pourrait que nous apporter de nouveaux ennuis.  
Avec mes amis les maraudeurs nous avons envoyé une beuglante a servillus pendant le dîner, pour rigoler, d'ailleurs il ne s'y attendait pas et fit une erreur, il ne l'ouvrit pas :

Salut petit servillus, toujours a fouiner partout ? On t'offre ce modeste présent avant la fête d'Halloween, ce qui est sur, t'enchante bien. Comment va ta copine, tu l'as plaqué ou c'est elle, car elle n'aura pas supporté une heure entière à sentir et voir tes cheveux on ne peut plus gras, et de ne pouvoir approcher ta bouche à cause de ton nez proéminent ! (Comment j'ose dire ça sur lui :cry:). Ou peut ne t'a t-elle tout simplement pas supporté, comme toute l'école ? En tout cas, tu seras toujours notre privilégié ami et nous te promettons être aussi agréables avec toi qu'a l'ordinaire ( )… A bientôt, servilo…

La fille en question était toute rouge mais je parut être le seul a la remarquer, peut être car je suis le seul à le savoir. Et, comme il n'y avait aucune preuve, nous avons pu échapper à une retenue, même si presque tout le monde était persuadé que c'était nous ! Et ils avaient raison…

Lundi 20 octobre :

Ce soir, retenue avec rogue, total bonheur… Plus la retenue que je devais.  
Elle se passa très bien car nous ne fumes pas dans la même pièce et donc, je pus parler avec Sirius.  
Sinon, j'ai vu Lily, on a discuté vite fait car on arrivait devant la salle de classe mais cela me donna du courage pour affronter servillus ce soir.  
Nous y voilà ! J'ai parlé avec severus, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'ailleurs, et pour une fois, notre ton était plus bas, peut être était ce a cause de Rusard qui ne nous lachait pas. Nous avons donc du nettoyé tout le rez de chaussée, le bonheur !  
Mais, quand je monta me coucher, je rencontra Lily, elle pleurait. Sa mère était très malade et sa sœur laissait les choses empirer… Je décida donc d'aller chez elle durant les vacances de noel… Et, pour la première fois, nous nous sommes embrassé. Je monta me coucher dans un état mi euphorique, mi sceptique.

Mardi 21 octobre :

La journée fut calme, mais la soirée…  
J'aperçut Lily mais je vis qu'elle voulait s'approcher et m'embrasser alors je m'éclipsa pour la retrouver plus loin et lui expliquer que mes amis ne connaissaient pas notre relation. Je restais plus d'une demi heure avec elle.  
Après un baiser, je repartis au dortoir pour retrouver mes amis. Sur le chemin, j'entendis juste un cri déchirant, une voix que je connaissait, Sirius, je souffla et me mit a courir de l'endroit d'ou provenait le cri. Arrivé à l'angle du mur, le cri s'arrêtait et je vis Sirius recroquevillé au sol, tremblant, secoué de spasmes. Je m'approchait et il parvint a articuler : severus ! d'une voix faible qui ne présageait rien de bon et je compris ce qui s'était passé. A ce moment je sentit une douleur atroce dans tout mes membres et me mit a hurler comme un fou, j'avais l'impression que mes entrailles allait se déchirer, mes os exploser.  
J'eu l'impression que cela durait des heures puis je m'écroula au sol et compris ce qui avait fait arréter mon agresseur : des bruits de pas précipité. J'essayais de me retourner mais n'y arriva pas et j'entendis Sirius s'approcher de moi :  
« je te cherchais, il m'est tomber dessus… » m'anonca t-il la respiration saccadée. A ce moment, je vis Albus dumbledore s'approcher de moi et dire : « oh merlin ». Sirius et moi furent transporté a l'infirmerie, nous avions subi le sortilège doloris…

mercredi 22 octobre :

Je me réveillais avant Sirius et le vit dormir, la bouche a demi ouverte, ronflant bruyamment. En d'autres circonstance, à voir son visage j'aurais éclaté de rire mais la, c'était impossible… Les évênements étaient trop récents.  
Lily vint me voir et m'embrassa, je me sentais déjà mieux même si j'avais maintenant peur pour elle, peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose.  
En sortant de l'infirmerie, je ne pensais qu'a une chose : comment avait il osé !  
Je l'espionna donc pour pouvoir le coincé et le faire souffrir mais il ne quitta pas Lucius Malfoy. Il allait tout les deux dans la foret interdite et je les suivis. La-bas je les entendis murmuré :  
« Que me veux tu Lucius ?  
Je viens te demander ce que tu penses de ce que je t'ais proposé…  
Laisse moi encore réfléchir un peu…Je ne sais pas…  
Décide toi vite, je t'ai montré hier soir le pouvoir qu'il donnait a ses partisans et, plus tôt tu le rejoindras, mieux ça sera.  
C'est trop dangereux ; toi tu as un père pour t'épauler… Moi, je n'ai qu'un alcoolo…  
Je sais, mais justement, le seigneur des ténèbres grandit et peut t'aider, tu pourras ainsi te venger de ceux que tu détestes…  
Non, je ne peux, pour ma mère… Jamais elle n'aurait voulu ça, mais si un jour elle meurt a cause de mon alcoolo de père je vous rejoints, je tue mon père et… »  
Je vis sa gorge se serrer et a ce moment ils repartirent tout les deux au château. Moi, je restais la a ruminer sur ce que j'avais entendu. Je savais que je ne pouvais raconter ça a personne, même pas a Sirius, au fond de moi même quelque chose m'en empêchait. Mais je su que ce ne fut pas Severus qui nous aggressa hier, mais Lucius… Oui, Lucius, un élève de notre age, lui aussi a serpentard, un élève fort, bon, mais je comprends mieux maintenant… Et il veut rallier severus à Lord Voldemort mais lui hésite, il n'est peut être pas si mauvais que ça en fait…il est juste passionné par la magie noir mais pas par le pouvoir, et sa mère, son père, je ne savais pas… Mais je ne peux répéter ça, aussi cela ne change rien entre nous deux…

Jeudi 23 octobre :

Je croisa une fois servillus, mais l'ignora, ce que j'avais entendu la veille me tourmentait encore et bien sur, je n'en avais parlé a personne. Aussi je me surpris a repenser a Lucius, ce garçon calme et discret connu et craint de beaucoup, même de ses ainés, mais je n'ai jamais chercher a en savoir plus que son nom. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je me renseigne et que je sache.  
Ce soir, je sais enfin plus de chose sur la famille de Lucius :  
Nom : malfoy  
Prénom : lucius  
En plus : il descend d'une très grande famille de sorciers au sang pur… pas étonnant qu'il soit pour voldemort… Quoique, mon meilleur ami descend d'une famille de sang pur aussi et lui est contre ce mage noir… Mais sa famille pour…  
J'ai eu tort de l'ignorer et de rester dans mes pensées car j'ai oublié d'enjambé la marche habituelle et m'enfonça dedans. Je dus supporter ses sarcasmes pendant que mes amis me sortaient de ce trou.  
Je vis Lily et lui fit passer un petit mot, a l'aide de ma baguette magique, nous donnant rendez vous demain soir a minuit dans la salle commune.

Vendredi 24 octobre :

J'ai attendu Lily et elle était la, nous sommes descendus dans le hall et avons fait un tour dans le parc ou nous avons discuté de tout de rien et, de nous. Nous nous sommes promenés, puis…. Après un dernier baiser, je remonta au dortoir et me coucha, heureusement, mes amis dormaient et ne m'avaient ni vu partir, ni vu revenir.

Samedi 25 octobre :

Je suivais toujours en cachette et très discrètement (pour ne pas que mes amis ne s'en apperçoivent) servilo et je le vis une nouvelle fois se diriger vers la foret interdite. Donnant comme prétexte à mes amis que j'avais d'atroces démangeaisons, je courus en direction de l'infirmerie avant de me diriger vers le parc. Il commençait a faire noir et je me dirigea vers la foret sous forme de cerf…

Alors ?  
Je t'ai dis qu'il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir, et que je ne tenterais rien avant ma sortie du collège, c'est trop dangereux sous les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore…  
Serais tu lâche ?  
Arrête de dire ça, je pense que je vais te suivre mais a ma sortie du collège car, comme je te l'ais dis, ma mère ne voudrait rien de tout ça et un de ses plus grands malheur serait que je sois viré de ce foutu collège. Elle, elle m'aime au moins… (a ce moment sa voix était brisée) et jamais plus je ne veux souffrir par amour ou affection, quitte a m'enfermer sous tout les angles. Les sentiments rendent faibles.  
Ne prend pas le chemin de la mort, le seigneur des ténèbres t'apprendras les même sort qu'il m'a apprit, et tu pourras faire pourrir en enfer cet imbécile de james.

En entendant mon nom, je m'approcha un peu plus, m'attendant à en entendre plus mais je marcha sur une branche et dut prendre la fuite, les entendant arriver en courant vers moi.  
En remontant au dortoir je croisa mes amis qui me dirent qu'ils m'avaient cherché et qu'il ne m'avaient pas vu a l'infirmerie et que madame pomfresh leur avait dit que je n'étais jamais venu. Je m'excusa en disant que j'étais allé dans le parc me gratter le dos pour me soulager a la place mais ils ne furent pas convaincus…

Dimanche 26 octobre :

La plus…

_Harry hallucina, cet page avait été arrachée ! il ne serait pas ce qui s'y était passé ! Il comprenait aussi certaines choses, notamment pourquoi son professeur de potion était passé du coté des forces du mal : pour détruire les maraudeurs.  
A cette idée, la gorge d'Harry se serra mais il décida de poursuivre sa lecture._

Lundi 27 octobre :

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais ce qui s'est passé, mais des que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, quelque chose dans moi, ou plutôt sur moi, lançaient des injures a tous !  
J'ai eu une retenue a chaque cour ! J'ai voulu parler a Lily et pareil, elle a fini par m'insulter et me demander ce qui se passait, que j'étais fou et je réussi a expliquer a personne que ce n'était pas moi qui parlait, tout le monde en était persuadé ! Et je n'ai pas trouvé la source de ce _léger_ problème, j'ai même cru que je devenais fou ! Tout le monde me regardais bizarrement et servilus affichait un sourire moqueur très satisfait en lançant a voix haute : « certains ne savent plus quoi faire pour se rendre intéressant » ou « mais ne serais ce pas Potter, le beau et grand Potter qui perdait ses moyens » ou même encore « Laissez passer Potter, vous ne voyez pas qu'il devient dangereux, fou et de plus en plus stupide ». Alors je me suis enfermé dans le dortoir avec mes amis qui m'ont cru mais ne savait d'ou venait cette voix, même en ayant fouillé tout mes habits, d'ou venait cette voix stridente !

Mardi 28 octobre :

La voix m'avait lâché et s'en était prit ensuite a Sirius qui dut la supporter toute la journée. Ce n'est qu'en soirée que l'on vit sortir de la cape de Sirius un Jarvey (ou fléreur, voir vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques) qui continuait de crier. Tout s'expliqua d'un coup et j'attrapa le Jarvey et couru dans le château prévenir Lily qui rigola bien de la farce.  
Le soir, en descendant manger, on aperçut notre ami remonter des cachot et a la vitesse a laquelle on allait, on allait lui tomber dessus en arrivant a la porte de la grande salle et Lily était juste derrière nous. Je choisis donc d'attirer l'attention de mes amis sur la statue d'Adolphe Legrand, ou l'on soupçonnait qu'il y ait un passage secret et je réussi a les garder ici pendant cinq bonnes minutes.  
En rentrant enfin dans la salle Servilo était en train de s'asseoir, c'était louche, depuis le temps qu'il y était rentré. Je vis le sourire satisfait du dénommé Lucius et je me calmais, il avait surement du aller le voir, mais pourquoi, l'avait il enfin décidé ?  
Je m'assis a ma table et me servis un grand verre de jus de citrouille, ainsi qu'à Sirius, puis renversa le reste sur la nappe, tellement mon esprit était tourné vers servilo. Sirius m'engueula un instant et je lui fit donc un sourire gêné, m'excusant.

Mercredi 29 octobre :

La journée fut désastreuse, la même maintenant, que j'écris, je ne me sens pas bien. Des que je marchait et parlait, personne ne semblait me voir ou m'entendre, on aurait dit que je n'existait pas ! Ca a été horrible, même Peter et Remus ne me voyait pas ! Heureusement Sirius était dans le même état que moi et on en a déduit avoir été empoisonné, et même après avoir réfléchit, on en a déduit que c'était servilo qui nous avait empoisonné ! J'étais même sur d'avoir été empoisonné durant les cinq durant lesquels on est resté dehors, je bouillais de rage ! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire et je dus supporter une journée de ne plus pouvoir parler… aux autres. Quelle honte, ne pas me voir, moi, James Potter…

Jeudi 30 octobre :

Demain, c'est halloween ! je suis trop heureux, car il y a aussi le bal d'halloween ! Je fut donc toute la journée plongé dans une longue léthargie mais ne pus m'empêcher d'envoyer valser des premières années avec Sirius, essayant de leur faire faire les plus beau vol-planés.

Vendredi 31 octobre :

Enfin le bal, c'est aujourd'hui !  
J'ai invité Lily, et nous avons dansé longtemps avant de sortir dans le parc… Ou nous avons choisi un buisson et nous sommes laissé aller tranquillement, les expériences solitaires ne comptant pas, et je fus, le plus heureux de la terre durant ce temps que j'aurais voulu arrêter et conserver rien que pour moi! C'était magnifique, je suis rentré euphorique et mes amis m'ont demandé ce que j'ai fais tout ce temps avec Lily. Voulant garder ça pour moi je leur ais dis que nous sommes allés dans le parc et avons discuté mais que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui avouer mes sentiments car ses copines sont arrivés.

Le mois de Novembre reste inexistant. Harry fit une grimace, assez triste de ne savoir ce qu'il contenait. Il commençait de plus en plus a comprendre Severus Rogue et sa réaction. Il continua tout de même sa lecture._  
_


End file.
